Compulsion
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Sahabat adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah ada. Namun bila persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta yang dipaksa akankah Sakura menerimanya/"Kau mau menaruh Hinata-nee dimana, Naruto?"/"Kamu percaya takdir, Sakura?"/Tidak salah Naruto, tapi sesuai koridor yang ada. Tanpa menyakiti. Kau kira aku bersedia diduakan?/Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura! Tak hanya menyukaimu!/AU/Naru Saku Sasu


**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

**.**

**.**

**Karena setiap tatapanmu membuatku terpana.**

**Karena setiap senyummu begitu menggoda.**

**Karena setiap perkataanmu begitu indah.**

**Karena setiap tingkahmu selalu membuatku istimewa.**

**Dan semua itu karenamu, hanya kau yang ada dalam fikirku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Compulsion** Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

[ AU | beberapa istilah ringan elektronika | very much of OOC | ]

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pink keluar dari rumah yang dibangun dua tingkat. Tangannya sibuk mencari kunci mencari sesuatu dalam tas sandangnya. Sesaat kemudian ditangannya terdapat rangkaian kunci. Segera saja ia mengunci pintu berwarna biru laut itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gang sempit.

Langkah-langkah kecil nan pelan kini merayapi jalan yang agak lapang. Sebuah lapangan badminton tanpa net terpampang sepi. Tak lama berjalan lapangan pun berlalu berganti dengan gang sempit yang disisinya diapit rumah-rumah petak yang sunyi. Langkah kecil itu kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Ada keraguan tergurat diwajah si gadis. Masuk atau tidak. Ia lalu menghela nafas. Mau tak mau ia harus memasuki kamar itu, paling tidak sampai saat itu tiba.

**.**

**.**

**Kadang aku benci untuk melangkah**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk Sakura," teriak pemuda berambut kuning cerah setelah mendengar panggilan dari luar. Suara yang biasa ia dengar hingga tanpa sadar suara itu telah terpatri dalam setiap sel-sel otaknya.

"Ya," jawab sang gadis singkat. Langkah-langkah kecil kakinya membawanya menyusuri tangga kecil yang licin dan curam (untuk sebuah tempat tinggal), memasuki gang kecil sebelun akhirnya masuk ke kamar berukuran empat koma lima kali empat koma lima meter itu.

"Kamu seperti orang luar saja. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kita teman. Kosanku kosanmu juga. Langsung masuk saja. _Obaa_-_san_ sedang di rumah. Kau mengerti, kan?" ungkap sang pemuda begitu si gadis memasuki kamar.

"Ya, ya, tapi paling tidak aku ada tata krama," dalih Sakura. _Obaa_-_san_, wanita berumur 60 tahun yang merupakan pemilik kosan yang ditinggali Naruto. Dari para anak kosan dan tetangga si empu rumah, Sakura tahu sang _obaa_-_san_ tak suka terhadap tetamu yang mampir lama. Kasarnya, bila ingin bertamu ke salah satu kamar kosan tak usah memanggil dari luar bila san tamu tak ingin bertemu masalah.

"Kamu kan sudah sms, Sakura. Hah, dasar gadis yang keras kepala," dumel Naruto namun wajahnya tetap terpampang cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, suruh saja dia masuk. Urusan selesai," sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi. "Kau laki-laki tapi cerewet, dobe!" Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu kemudian menyingkir dari pintu kamar dan membuat gestur menyuruh Sakura masuk.

Mata emeral sang gadis mengekori pemuda yang bangkit dati tempat tidurnya. Hanya mengenakan celana selutut tanpa kaos. Mata onyxnya melirik sebentar kearah pintu kemudian berjalan ke beranda. Mengambil handuk.

"_Urusai_, teme!" balas Naruto balik menghina. "_Nee_, Sakura. Mana rangkaiannya? Sudah ada? Ayo kita kerjakan bersama."

"_Hai_, ini." Sakura menurunkan tas dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Kadang aku terlalu benci untuk berkata**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa bergantung padaku, Sakura," ungkap pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Berkali-kali. Entah untuk keberapa kali Sakura mendengar ucapan ini.

"_Hontou_? Kau mau menaruh Hinata-_nee_ dimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya sibuk memilih makanan yang akan ia beli.

"Kamu percaya takdir, Sakura?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu pelan. Matanya menatap jauh langit.

"Hmm."

"Jodoh siapa yang mengatur, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tuhan," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Manusia wajib berusaha dan berdo'a bukan?" kali ini mata shappire itu menatap tajam gadis yang sedang memilih cemilan.

"Ya."

"Jadi, salahkah aku mencoba," bisik suara berat itu di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejanak dan melirik sekilas pemuda yang ada disampingnya, "Tidak"

"Bagaimana kita...," lanjut Naruto namun dipotong oleh suara lembut Sakura.

"Tidak salah Naruto, tapi sesuai koridor yang ada. Tanpa menyakiti. Kau kira aku bersedia diduakan?" Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**Kadang mendengarkan pun terlalu menyakitkan**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti bisa Sakura. Benarkan, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura.

"Hn." Yang terdengar hanya jawaban andalan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Beri dia semangat, teme!" teriak Naruto tak sabar melihat teman sekamarnya acuh tak acuh terhadap ucapannya.

"Hn." Sebuah jawaban singkat andalan bungsu Uchiha.

"Ha~ah biarkan dia. Ayo Sakura bawa alatmu!" ajak Naruto.

"Tapi ini belum sempurna, Naruto," ucap Sakura tertahan. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak-yakinan terhadap alatnya.

"Tak apa... Tak apa... paling tidak sudah ada awalannya. Bilang aja masing sedikit _trouble_. Tak apa!" Naruto menenangkan. "Kurenai-_sensei_ orangnya baik kok. Lobi sedikit, aku yakin kau pasti bisa lewat."

Sakura menatap Naruto dan alatnya bergantian. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. "Ya sudahlah, aku akan pergi."

"Kalau belum bisa, jangan paksakan jidat," suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Kata pembimbingmu masih ada waktu, kan? Ya sudah sempurnakan dulu saja."

"Tidak teme, ini sudah telat. Kau tak ingin dia lulus tahun ini?" sanggah Naruto tak setuju. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

"Dobe, pembimbingnya bisa menjamin. Kenapa tak dikerjakan hingga tak ada _trouble_." Sasuke bersikukuh dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Kau akan mendengarkanku kan, Sakura. Pergi sekarang dan tunjukkan kalau kau mampu." Naruto mendorong bahu gadis berambut pink itu dan membawanya ke luar kosan.

**.**

**.**

**Berdebat itu membosankan**

**.**

**.**

Ditolak. Uh, tidak. Lebih halusnya revisi. Modul yang teronggok manis di samping sang gadis memang jauh dari sempurna. Walau telah bisa menyala, namun hasil yang dituju jauh dari sempurna. Sebal? Siapa yang tidak. Kening lebar sang gadis membentuk gelombang-gelombang kecil tanda berfikir.

Sasuke, masih dalam posisi tidurnya, melirik sinis. Tangannya yang dilipat diatas perut naik ke kepala. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tanda ia sedikit frustasi.

"Jadi?" suara bariton si pemuda Uchiha menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Matanya terpejam menahan tangis yang hendak tumpah.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Sasuke sinis. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa kata Kurenai-_sensei_?"

"Selesaikan dulu hingga selesai baru dikumpulkan," suara Sakura tercekat.

"Hn, sudah kuduga." Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu. Memasang kaosnya. "Mana si dobe itu?"

"Entahlah."

Sasuke memandangnya diam. "Mana modulmu, Sakura? Bawa kesini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Sejujurnya dia bingung terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Kau lihat apa! Telingamu tak bisa mendengar ucapanku?" Sebuah ucapan kasar Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari tatapannya yang sama sekali tak sopan. Ia menunduk malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu berjalan mengambil modulnya. Sambil Sakura mengambil modul, Sasuke mencari kaos yang bisa ia gunakan di dalam lemari. Mencari? Ya, sendari tadi ia tak menggunakan atasan sama sekali. Sebuah kebiasaan kecil Sasuke bila di dalam kamar kosan dan semua teman yang datang mengetahuinya. Jadi semua maklum dengan kebiasaan pemuda hemat bicara yang satu ini.

"Ini." Sakura menurunkan modulnya tepat di depan kasur Sasuke. Emeralnya terpaku sekejap dengan kaos simple berwarna dongker yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit Sasuke. Pilihan pakaian tepat. Bila dipadu dengan celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat pas. Sakura menunduk. Baru saja ia memikirkan betapa tampannya pemuda yang menjadi incaran mahasiswi se-politeknik ini.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk menyilakan kakinya di kasur tanpa dipan itu. "Apa lagi yang tak berfungsi?"

"_Counter_nya. Semua tak selaras. Mungkin karena _fluktuasi_ arus yang tinggi saat jarum dimasukkan," jelas Sakura singkat. Ia duduk di lantai. Bersila juga.

Sasuke mengangguk. Onyxnya tak lepas dari menatap modul yang sebenarnya cukup simpel di depannya. "Coba kau pasang kabel power. Lakukan uji coba," ucap pemuda itu. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol berwarna merah yang berada di bagian atas _casing_.

Cekatan Sakura mengambil kabel power dan memasangnya pada terminal tegangan. Setelah memastikan semuanya berjalan baik ia mengambil beberapa jarum suntik dan menghidupkan kumpulan rangkaian sederhana itu.

"Dicoba?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Hn." Iris onyx itu fokus terhadap uji coba Sakura. Sesekali ia mengedipkan mata melihat percikan silau dan mengangguk. "Satu _needle_ cukup."

"Baiklah." Sakura membersihkan sisa tabung plastik dari jarum yang tersisa.

"Apakah ini harus menggunakan _counter_?"

"Aku tak memikirkan pengembangan yang lain," jawab Sakura.

"Kusarankan kau menggunakan _motor_ untuk mendorong penekan _needle_. Kukira itu akan lebih baik dari pada kita berkutat pada rangkaian _counter_. Tak akan berhasil." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum kembali memperhatikan rangkaian dalam yang telah ia buka covernya.

"Aku tak punya _motor_, Sasuke. Teman-teman yang lain juga butuh. Tak mungkin membelinya di Hoshigakure bukan?" ungkap Sakura tak yakin.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Jam dua."

"Bagus. Hoshigakure tutup jam lima sore. Perjalanan kesana setengah jam menggunakan motor. Pakai jaketmu Sakura dan ambil salah satu helm di luar." Sasuke berbicara sambil mengambil jaket. Dengan sigap ia mencari rangkaian kunci dan mengambil helm berwarna hitam yang di taruh di atas lemari. "Kutunggu kau di bawah. Aku memanaskan motor dulu. Jangan lama-lama."

Masih dalam kebingungannya, Sakura mengambil jaket yang dilipat di dalam tasnya. Berpikir sejenak apa yang ia butuhkan lagi sebelum pergi. Dompet. Tak mungkin belanja tanpa uang. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dompet begambar beruang dan sekera keluar dari kamar kos. Ia mencari helm yang di maksud Sasuke. Beberapa helm terpajang di atas rak-rak sepatu. Dipilihnya helm yang ringan dan tak bau. Helm pria biasanya bau keringat dan ia tak mau kepalanya ikut bau.

.'

.'

.'

"Kau lama." Sasuke sudah ada di atas motornya. Ia mengenakan helm dan sarung tangan berwarna senada. Sasuke terlihat _cool_, bak pembalap di atas motor besarnya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Naik!" perintah Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Sakura telah selesai mengenakan sepatu.

Eh... boncengan? Dengan Sasuke? Otaknya tak berjalan singkron dengan gerak tubuhnya yang menaiki motor. Tanpa ia sadari kedua pipinya memerah. Walau satu kelompok dengan Sasuke selama tiga tahun, ia tak pernah boncengan dengan Sasuke. Selalu dengan Naruto. Ini yang pertama kali untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**Hal tak terduga sering kali muncul ketika stag**

**.**

**.**

"Tak bisakah kau tak berteriak Naruto. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" jerit Sakura tertahan ketika membuka pintu utama kosannya.

"Kau pergi dengan Sasuke tadi?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sakura bingung. Ia baru saja dari kosan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dan Sasuke tentu saja. Letih dan lelah belum hilang dengan kecepatan berkendara dua puluh menit kecepatan sekali perjalanan -itu bukan kecepatan yang wajar karena sepanjang perjalanan ia nyaris berteriak bila ia tak punya urat malu- dan sepulang itu langsung merombak ulang sebagian bentuk rencana awal. Dan ketika ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berencana untuk tidur sejenak agar pikirannya besok pagi tenang mengedit ulang karya tulisnya, pemuda berambut jabrik ini datang dengan teriakan cemprengnya di luar kosannya. Pemuda ini kira ini jam berapa? Jam sebelas, hampir tengah malam.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Di lehernya masih tergantung handuk yang sesekali di usapkan pada rambutnya. "Kau kesini cuma menanyakan itu?"

"Kau!" Naruto menyambar pergelangan sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Nyaris meremas. Alis Sakura menyatu ketika ia merasakan nyeri.

"Sakit Naruto." Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya namun Naruto sama sekali tak berniat melepas tangannya. Malah cengkraman tangannya makin erat. Naruto dengan paksa mendorong Sakura ke dinding dan menahan bahu Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti bergerak,-memberontak.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilku Sakura?" Iris sapphire itu menatap tajam iris emeral.

"Aku menunggu di kosanmu, Naruto. Kau tak disana. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membantuku. Apa salahnya? Sekarang lepaskan aku Naruto. Kau menyakitiku!" desis Sakura.

"Harusnya kau menelponku dan menolak bantuan Sasuke. Kau hanya boleh meminta bantuanku!" Naruto menekan suaranya sehingga terdengar berat dan, - lebih menyeramkan. Mana Naruto yang biasanya riang itu. Sakura tiba-tiba saja tergidik. Bisa saja ia berteriak sekarang. Rumah yang rapat mempermudah bantuan datang tapi ia masih berpikir jernih. Naruto teman yang membantunya dalam pembuatan modul sejak awal. Ia tak patut meneriakinya. Hanya saja perlakuannya saat ini keterlaluan, seperti posesif.

"Telepon genggammu mati. Waktuku sempit Naruto. Kurenai-_sensei_ mendesakku. Belum lagi revisi KTI. Ini semua mendesakku, mengertilah. Kau boleh bersenang hati karena telah selesai. Tapi aku? Dan Sasuke menawarkan bantuan, apa salahnya aku terima?"

Naruto melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"_Gomen_." Naruto melempar pandangannya ke samping. "Aku lepas kendali, Sakura. _Suki da yo_. Rasa suka padamu membuatku begini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku yang meminta maaf Naruto. Aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Seharusnya aku tak begini setelah mengetahui perasaanmu. Persahabatan tak cocok untuk kita sepertinya."

"Sa-sakura... bukan seperti itu." Kedua tangan Naruto berpindah menumpu pada dinding. Berusaha menyalurkan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura seolang menutupi tubuh gadis mungil itu. Apa lagi dengan kepala kuning yang tertunduk itu.

"Aku tak bisa memberi harapan palsu, Naruto. Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat. Tak lebih." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto pelan mendekati wajah Sakura hingga nafas pemuda itu terasa di kulit gadis beraroma cherry itu. "Bila aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu bolehkan aku berada didekatmu seperti ini?"

Sigap Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya yang kini tak terbelenggu.

"Tidak. Kau sudah punya Hinata-_nee_ yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, Naruto. Bila kau begini kau tak akan bisa melupakanku. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, segala perhatianmu selama ini. Aku senang sebagai sahabat. Walau sepertinya kita tak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi. Teman sepraktek saja cukup sepertinya."

"Sakura..."

"Ini sudah malam Naruto. Aku lelah. Besok setupuk revisi menungguku. Pulanglah. Aku akan melupakan tentang malam ini." Suara Sakura terdengar seperti memohon.

Iris shappire itu tertutup kelopak beberapa menit. Hening.

"Baiklah." Naruto memasukkan tangannya dalam saku. "Selamat malam, Sakura. _Oyasuminasai_. Bagiku kau tetap orang yang kusuka. Maafkan aku."

"_Sayonara_," ucap Sakura berbisik ketika Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia terduduk karena kakinya melemas. Kepalanya mengenadah menatap langit. Banyak bintang-bintang yang bertebaran, mengingatkannya ketika mereka- ia, Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dan berjalan bersama di malam hari saat membeli perlengkapan ospek.

**.**

**.**

**Masalah datang silih berganti**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlihat bingung. Beberapa hari ini ia tak menemukan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto. Modulnya sudah berhasil diajukan dan telah lulus ujian Modul. Sisanya ujian KTI.

"Kau seperti ayam kehilangan induk, jidat," sapa Ino. "Mana dua pengawalmu? Mereka tak terlihat."

"Diam, pig. Aku juga tak bisa menghubungi mereka beberapa hari ini." Sekali lagi Sakura menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Kau cari saja ke kosannya. Dekat kan dari sini?"

"Aa~~ Semoga _baa_-_san_ tak di rumah. Aku takut diceramahi lagi. Kau mau menemaniku, pig?"

"_Gomen_ Sakura, aku tidak bisa.." Ino terlihat bersalah. Ia sendiri juga baru bertemu Sakura setelah sekian lama. Semester enam memang saat yang paling berat diantara semester-semester lain. Praktek kerja lapangan, perbaikan nilai atau biasa disebut semester pendek dan ujian akhir bertebaran. "KTI-ku masih harus diperbaiki."

"Tak apa, pig. Kau seperti tak kenal aku. Aku kesana sendiri saja. O ya, bagaimana kabar Shikamaru dan Choji?"

"Shikamaru telah maju gelombang pertama sedang Choji, sama denganku perbaikan KTI. Tapi alatnya sudah maju di gelombang kedua. Dosen pengujinya parah," cerita Ino dengan mimik sedih. "Ah itu Anko-_sensei_. Aku pergi dulu, Sakura."

"Ya." Tak ada jalan lain.

.'

.'

.'

Sakura mendorong pintu kamar. Sepi. Tak biasanya siang seperti ini mereka tak di kamar. Pelan ia masuk ke kamar. Kasur sebelah kiri terlihat bersih sedang kasur sebelah kanan terlihat berantakan. Dikasur kiri biasanya Sakura tidur.

"Mereka pergi?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Sakura menaruh tasnya di sudut kamar dan melepaskan jaketnya. Sekejap ia sedah membaringkan diri di tempat tidur.

.'

.'

,'

"Jidat..."

"Ngghh.."

"Jidat...!"

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke... ini masih sore." Sakura kembali menggelungkan wajahnya dibawah bantal.

"Bangun atau pizza ini kuhabiskan sendiri."

Syaraf-syaraf pusat kesadaran Sakura langsung bekeja. Tunggu... Itu suara Sasuke? Dia telah kembali membawa pizza? Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu?

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar panik. "Kuhubungi ke telepon genggammu, tapi tak pernah diangkat..." Suara-suara panik itu terhenti setelah melihat luka memar di beberapa bagian wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Berisik." Sasuke mengangkat potongan pizza ke mulutnya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sasuke?" Sasuke berhenti mengunyah mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang baru saja tidur di kasurnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke kembali mengunyah potongan pizza di mulutnya.

"Kau berkelahi dimana?"

"Ujianmu lancar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke."

"Kau mau makan atau bicara?"

Sakura menarik kotak pizza dan menutupnya. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Aku dan dobe berkelahi." Sasuke berdiri dan melepas jaketnya. Jaket itu digantung di belakang pintu.

"Jangan bilang gara-gara aku?"

"Hn."

"Astaga. Kalian! Mana Naruto?"

"Buat apa kau masih menanyakannya. Setelah dia menyakitimu, Sakura. Harusnya kau menjauhi dia sejak dulu. Apa kau tak lihat dia sudah punya Hinata?"

Pupil gadis Haruno itu membulat. "Kau mendengar pembicaraanku?"

"Sampai dia menyatakan suka padamu, ya aku mendengarnya. Tadinya aku ingin menyelamtkanmu dari amukan si dobe. Tapi sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan." Sakuke duduk bersandar di dinding tepat di depan kasur Sakura duduk. "Sepulang dari tempatmu, dia memukulku dan kamu bertengkar. Adu fisik sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku."

"_Gomen_, aku hanya menganggap dia teman dan tentu aku menghargai Hinata-_nee_. Aku menganggap kalian sama. Sahabatku," tutur Sakura. Jarinya menarik-narik ujung kotak pizza. Beberapa potongan kertas sisa sobekan bertebaran di lantai.

"Aku tidak, Sakura. Kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki?" Sasuke merangkak mendekati Sakura.

"Membuatku tertawa. Membuatku merasa dibutuhkan sekaligus membuatku merasa teracuhkan bila si dobe itu datang. Melihat wajah lelapmu di tempat tidurku." Mata onyx itu semakin mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Saat kau menangis dalam pelukanku ketika Naruto menerima Hinata-_nee_ menjadi pacarnya." Sakura tertegun. Memori itu memang menyakitkan. Perlahan ia merasakan jemari pemuda Uchiha itu merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Apa di matamu hanya bisa melihat Naruto sebagai lelaki dan aku tidak begitu? Apa aku hanya ban cadangan saat kau tak dianggap oleh Naruto?" Pelukan itu semakin kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak awal bertemu, Haruno Sakura. Bukan suka, tapi cinta." Ada getaran di pelukan itu.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menempati hatimu?"

"Demi dirimu aku rela menolak semua gadis di kampus ini. Di mataku hanya ada kau Sakura."

Pangeran kampus yang terkenal dingin dan acuh kepada wanita ternyata mencintainya? Sakura terkejut. Ia tak menyadari itu sama sekali. Sakura nyaris tak mengenal pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini. Pemuda yang baru saja berbicara padanya panjang lebar. Pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Mampukah berpindah ke lain hati dalam waktu singkat**

**.**

**.**

Wisuda adalah hari yang berharga bagi setiap mahasiswa. Hari dimana para mahasiswa melepas predikatnya sebagai pelajar seutuhnya dan siap bertempur di dunia kerja yang keras. Hari dimana pengangkatan sumpah untuk akan melakukan pekerjaan sebaik-baiknya.

"Selamat Sakura." Itu Hinata. Disebelahnya ada Naruto yang dersenyum tulus. Setelah perkelahian itu Naruto ternyata di terima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang ia lamar sebelumnya. Ia pindah kosan seminggu setelahnya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi hubungan kedua pemuda yang berteman akrap sejak pertama memasuli kampus itu telah membaik. Terbukti dengan leparan candaan bertubi-tubi Naruto yang ditanggapi ketus oleh Sasuke.

"Kudo'akan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke langgeng Sakura." Kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat Sakura membeku. Jadi hubungan meraka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke, itu telah membaik secara sempurna? Kapan itu terjadi? Bahkan Naruto tahu tantang Sasuke yang menyukainya. Tanpa sadar Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda emo yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Di sekelilingnya banyak wanita yang ingin berfoto dengannya. Disaat yang bersamaan onyx itu berbenturan dengan emeral. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_." Bisiknya sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke... Mereka melihat kita," ucapnya terbata.

"Tak apa. Ini membuktikan aku hanya milikmu," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyerengai ke arah Naruto tanpa diketahui Sakura. Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidah mengejek dan menghampiri pasangan yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Tangan Naruto tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata. Ia pun menunjukkan bahwa ia punya pasangan.

"Hentikan adegan sinetron kalian. Mau berfoto tidak?"

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan berganti menggenggam tangan Sakura.

.

.

Semoga persahabatan ini abadi selama nyawa masih di badan

Semoga cinta ini menjadi ikatan kokoh

Walau hidup tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan...

...yakinlah selalu ada jalan bagi orang yang berusaha

TANPA PAKSAAN!

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/n yang panjang**

Terinspirasi dari kegiatanku membuat TA a. k. a tugas akhir Juni tahun 2012 yang lalu. Disaat panik selalu ada jalan bila kita berusaha. ^_^ *_happy_*. Untuk beberapa istilah elektronika di atas silahkan _googling_ saja bila kurang mengerti. Mudah kok, cuma istilah-istilah dasar saja.

Hoshigakure itu pelambangan Yori untuk GLODOK *laugh*. Glodok itu surga bagi anak elektronika. Semua barang ada, dari yang paling murah hingga paling mahal. Dari yang kualitas ecek-ecek (abal) sampe kualitas top-cer (yahudd). Konsumen tinggal milih dan pinter-pinter nawar ama koh-koh disono.

Senin kemaren (11/02/2012) Yori sebenarnya sedikit tak enak badan. Setelah akan obat, muntah *ups, nggak jorok kan?* dan tidur lalu terbangun jam 4 pagi Yori malah dapet inspirasi buat nglanjutin fic ini. Fic yang udah terabai nyaris setengah tahun. *Galau*


End file.
